Cuando a esa persona le gusta otra
by Alejandra Nott
Summary: Luces como un hombre de un millón de dólares, entonces, ¿Por qué mi corazón está destrozado? Eres increíble
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes y eso es de Stephe Meyer.

El humano es amor, el amor es nuestra mayor fortaleza y nuestra decadencia.

Es algo alterno, algo que quizás no entiendan, quizás sí.

Sólo abre tu mente y que vuele tu corazón, y llora. Y ríe. Y nuevamente, canta.

* * *

Quizás sólo era confusión. Sólo eso. No podía ser más.

—¡Vamos a ver si estás enamorado!—Exclamo, ahogándome con mis palabras pero sonando totalmente animada— ¡Alice! Hey, vamos a hacer preguntas para que Edward responda y así...

Dejo la frase inconclusa, incapaz de seguir.

—Así veremos si es que estás o no, enamorado—Completa Alice, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro.

Ella no sabe que me estoy muriendo.

Ella no sabe, que no quiero saber el resultado.

Edward posa su mirada en ella. La evalúa un momento y luego sonríe.

Siempre es asombroso ver cómo Alice es toda buena energía.

—A ver. Lancen sus preguntas—Bromea en respuesta. Inclina levemente la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos y fijando su mirada en la pizarra blanca.

Estamos en clases, en Trigonometría, pero no estamos haciendo clases. Simplemente los profesores están ocupado en una reunión de emergencia en la Sala de Profesores.

—Yo empiezo—Aviso, tragándome los nudos de preocupación estancados en la garganta— ¿Cuánto piensas en ella? Del uno al diez.

—¡Buena pregunta!—Celebra Alice, ignorante de la batalla que se desataba en mi cabeza.

Que diga seis, como máximo.

Seis como máximo, por favor.

—¿Cómo qué pensar en ella? ¿Recordarla?—Pregunta, inseguro con su respuesta.

Intento dar una respuesta exacta, pero no se me ocurre que responder. Miro a Alice en busca de ayuda.

—Pensar en general—Responde ella, moviendo las manos para enumerar lo siguiente:— Ya sabes: Recordar cosas que pasaron, o cosas que te dijo, también cuando ves algo que a ella le encantaría ver, o ver un color y relacionarlo con él...

Ella ya estaba divagando, pensando -apuesto mi libro firmado por Stephen King- el apuesto y presumido Jasper Whitlock.

—¡Uf! ¡Whitlock!—Resoplé, indignada porque ella divague de esa forma— ¿Escuchaste, rubio? ¡Le encantas a Alice!

Ella se ríe, sabiendo que él no escucharía ni en un millón de años porque simplemente, él no se encuentra en el salón de clases.

Hoy no asistió a clases.

Edward se ríe, y por fin capta quién es el famoso ''rubio'', con el que molesto desde hace un tiempo a ella.

Hay como tres rubios en el salón y más de treinta en todo el colegio, imposible que él pudiera adivinar cuál de todos es el rubio de Alice.

—Así que...Whitlock—Molesta Edward, utilizando su dedo anular como lanza y atraviesa las costillas de Alice. Ella se ríe, subiéndose los lentes que se le resbalaban por la nariz. Yo río divertida, pero con la preocupación comiéndome el cerebro.

—¡Alto, alto!—Ríe ella empujándolo, y luego un poco más seria, añade—: Edward no te hagas el loco, tienes que contestar las preguntas.

_Oh no, Alice. Prefiero seguir molestándote junto a Edward._

—Es cierto, tienes que contestar— Apoyo, con falsa seguridad.

Él me lanza una mirada rápida y se endereza automáticamente.

—Del uno al diez, ¿Cuánto...?—Pregunta Alice, jugando por el momento con un mechón de su cabello.

— _Uhm_..pensar en ella...—Dice él más calmado y tomándose en serio la pregunta, ya que lo piensa con paciencia.

—¡Sí, pensar en ella!—Chilla Alice, ofendida que le haya cortado la frase.

—Ya sabes, cosas como: ''¿Le gustarán las naranjas a...?'', ''La actriz de esta película se parece a...''—Digo, dando ejemplos para que él se sienta más identificado con la pregunta.

Los ejemplos son preguntas que yo me hacía. Bueno, me hago.

¡Todas se lo hacen!

—Pero, Bella—Corta Alice, frunciendo el ceño— Yo me hago esas preguntas todo el tiempo, siempre me pregunto qué pasa con las otras personas y esas cosas.

—Es que tú eres una puta, Alice—Contestó automáticamente.

Edward es el primero en captar el chiste y suelta una risotada que parece no tener fin, al igual que Alice.

Y yo trato de mantener mi cara seria, pero fallo y también los acompaño en las risas. Parecen no tener fin.

Luego de un instante de las risas histéricas, Edward por fin parece tener una respuesta a la pregunta.

—Bueno, hay algo que me pasa; Cuando la veo y luego ya no, me pregunto que pasará con ella. ¿Qué estará haciendo...?

No me molesto en escuchar su nombre. Como siempre, él nunca contesta con la respuesta que una espera.

Siempre responde, actúa y piensa a su modo.

—¡Eso es una señal de amor!—Chilla Alice, yo asiento en aprobación de lo dicho por ella y muestro una sonrisa.

Edward frunce el ceño e ignora los chillidos de Alice y centra su mirada en mí.

—Sigue con la prueba—Pide amablemente, sin creer que simplemente pensar en ella de esa manera, sea señal de amor.

—Está bien—Acepto, sonriéndole para infundirle confianza. Sé que, a pesar de que no lo dice, mi opinión es importante para que él esté seguro si está o no enamorado— ¿La extrañas?

—Un ejemplo, Edward—Pide Alice, apoyando el rostro en la carpeta. Él parece ignorarla por la mirada inexpresiva que le lanza. Alice sigue sonriendo.

—Cuando estoy en mi cama, y tengo el celular en la mano, me entran ganas de llamarla—Confiesa al instante, entrecerrando los ojos, evaluando sus emociones— Me pregunto, una y otra vez: ¿La llamo o no? y cosas así.

Se me desencaja la quijada apenas lo escucho.

—Eso...es...Bella, tú dile—Pide Alice, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ella también está sorprendida.

Uno de los más cotizados de lejos -porque las chicas, prefieren alejarse de él- chicos del colegio, está enamorado.

—Eso es señal de que te gusta, Edward. Te gusta de verdad, como... un chico quiere a una chica.

Él me mirada fijamente y busca algo en ellos. No lo encuentra. y desvía la mirada.

Él está enamorado y yo no puedo hacer nada.


	2. Chapter 2

—Nada funcionó, Bella—Informó Edward, contestando mi pregunta, con una leve sonrisa.

El leve humo frío que se escapa de sus labios se evapora instantáneamente.

—¿Cómo qué nada funcionó?—Reí sin entender sus emociones, ¿No debería estar triste en lugar de tener una sonrisa?

Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Ya sabes, eso de ''Te gusta, Edward'' no era cierto—Dijo por fin, con la mirada al frente— Como siempre, te equivocaste.

Su leve sonrisa, se pronunció más, burlona. Fingí ofenderme y le dí un leve empujón para hacerlo callar.

_—¡Sin moverse, Swan!—Chilló el profesor Reed de gimnasia._ Su voz se oye lejana, pero sirve para que vuelva a mi posición inicial.

—No siempre me equivoco—Repliqué automáticamente alzando los brazos para dejarlos caer con pesadez. Ya lo tengo adormecidos de tanto tenerlo a mis costados.

—Siempre te equivocas—Rebatió Edward, impasible.

Me enoja su tono jocoso. Y aún más esa sonrisa.

—Lo dices como si me conocie...—

—Te conozco—Me interrumpió con rapidez y añadió entre risas burlonas—:Mejor que tú misma, de hecho.

A nuestras espaldas la gente se moviliza en completo movimiento. Mis piernas están agotadas de estar tanto tiempo parados en medio del patio, distribuyo mi peso a la pierna izquierda, cansada, pero parece como si Edward no estuviera cansado.

—Si no estuviésemos castigados, Edward, juro que te mordería—Advertí apretando los dientes— Ten por seguro que lo haría.

—No lo harías—Dijo muy seguro, mientras sacude su cabeza, para apartar el cabello broncíneo de su frente.

Un bufido sale de sus labios cuando siente mi patada en su trasero.

—No, pero eso sí que lo hice—Reí, feliz de mi acción—Y sin moverme ni un momento.

No entiendo aún cómo llegué a terminar castigada, digo...yo sólo molestaba cuando me agredían.

—Gran hazaña—Gruñó en respuesta mientras recuperaba la compostura—Parece que te gusta tocar de una u otra forma mi culo.

Sensual. Atrevido.

Me sonrojé con violencia. La manera en la que Edward podía ser incómodamente formal y desenfadado, a la vez, siempre me sorprendía.

—No me gusta tocarlo—Rebatí con la mandíbula apretada de la vergüenza Una parte mía piensa que Edward sabe que me gusta por lo tanto, debería coquetear sin remedio y la otra me dice que finja indiferencia, como siempre.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Estás..plenamente segura?—Pregunta girando su cabeza hacia mi, con un tono que no se me pasa desapercibido; la media sonrisa que ocupa su rostro me hace recordar que él es demasiado irreverente para mi propio bien.

Enarco las cejas y clavo mi mirada en la suya, en respuesta él alza las cejas impresionado.

No entiendo de donde viene su asombro.

_—¡Miradas al frente, Swan y Cullen!—Grita el profesor Reed con su voz distorsionada por la distancia, pero demandante._

—¿Sabes?—Pregunté, mientras acataba la orden— Nunca te perdonaré por lo que haz hecho.

—¿Perdonarme de qué?—Preguntó confundido.

Por haberme roto el corazón.

—Por haber hecho que nos castiguen—Contesté en tono sombrío— Esto tendrá que hacerme reprobar una vez más, Educación Física.

Edward explota en risas apenas oye lo último. Dios, ¡Mamá me matará!

—No fue mi culpa que estuvieras en el momento inadecuado—Se excusó aún entre risas, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Yo? ¿En el momento...?—No podía creer que sea tan desvergonzado. Él rompió a reír, y eso hizo que lo quisiera golpear.

Una vez más.

Él había sido quien había comenzado todas las bromas.

—Vamos, Bella. Te hice un favor, no creo que el handball sea tu deporte favorito—Edward intentó ver el lado positivo una vez que sus risas se apaciguaron.

Apenas lo dijo, en acto reflejo me di media vuelta a mirar la clase. Y en eso segundo observé con aprehensión cómo Bree chocaba con violencia contra Senna.

No pude evitar estremecerme, eso debe haber dolido.

Pobre Bree.

—Bueno..., yo creo que...—Volví a recordar la escena. ¡Me dolió de sólo verlo!

—Te salvé la vida—se encogió de hombros, y apuesto mi CD favorito, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza, ¿Cuánto faltará para que acabe la clase?

Tenía que distraerme de una u otra forma. Busqué, con pereza, una tema de conversación.

—Edward—Llamé, llevándome la mano a la boca— ¿Qué pasó con esa...? ¿Angela? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Él me miró confundido unos momentos. Entrecerró los ojos, lo miré con paciencia. Tenía una mente algo lenta.

—¿Tanya?—Preguntó dudando, ¿Tanya? Recordaría ese nombre si ese fuera el nombre. Negué con lentitud.

—¡Edward!—Repetí riéndome— ¿Quién es Tanya?

Él realmente apestaba en los nombres, si se había grabado ese nombre, ella era digna de saber su historia.

—¿No te conté?—Preguntó pasándose la mano por el cabello— Es la prima de Jasper.

—¿Prima de...quién?—Tartamudeé, sin entender aún.

Solo conocía un Jasper: el rubio amigo de él.

—Dios, Bella, tienes una pésima memoria—Rió.

Sentí una sonrisa formarse en mi rostro. Él tenía peor memoria que yo, ya lo dije.

—Oh...aguarda, ¿Jasper...tu amigo?—Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

En realidad, ya sabía quién era, era el chico que a Alice le gustaba.

Pero por algún motivo, me hice la desentendida.

—Esto va a ofender mucho a Jasper—Murmuró con los brazos entrecruzados en su pecho— Fue hace menos de dos meses, no puedo creer que no te acuerdes de él.

—Sí me acuerdo de él—Me defendí, siguiendo con mi mentira— Solo que no recordaba su nombre.

Me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Durante unos segundos se sintió tensión.

—Bueno, ¿Qué pasa con Jasper?—Insistí sin aguantar ese silencio.

Solo esperaba que él no se encogiera de hombros y diera por terminado el asunto, para mi sorpresa, él sonrió ampliamente.

Era asombroso cómo podía pasar de lo sombrío a lo feliz en segundos, por un momento me distrajo lo hermoso que era.

—Bueno, Tanya es prima de Jasper—Repitió lentamente. Viré los ojos, sí recordaba esa parte

—No soy estúpida, ya lo entendí—Me limité a observar, sin evitar sonreír.

—Solo quería asegurarme, amargada—Contestó empujándome el hombro, lo hizo despacio.

No pude evitar sentir ternura por ese gesto tan prehistórico.

—Bueno,_ bully_, ¿Algo más sobre Tanya? ¡Oh Dios, es tu novia! ¿Cierto?—Chillé con exageración.

Já, su novia, si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que a Edward no le gustan las novias.

Le gusta demasiado su libertad y esas cosas.

Y también estaba el asunto que Jasper era, me atrevo a suponer, uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¡No! ¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que no!—Contestó con los ojos muy abiertos, y golpeando teatralmente la pared con sus puños— Dios, Bella, hay algo malo en ti. ¡Nunca se sale con la hermana, prima, ex novia, de tus mejores amigos! ¡Nunca!

Esa era una de las cosas que me gustaba de él: Siempre correspondía en el mismo grado de drama que le proponía.

—¿Es Ley Universal?—Pregunté fingiendo ignorancia y desorbitando los ojos.

**—Absolutamente—**Contestó con el labio temblando por las risas que se aguanta, pero como buen amigo, se limita a poner su mejor cara de hombre de honor.

¡Cuánto me gusta!

Sus ojos verdes están trabados en los míos. Soltamos risas por la ''seriedad'' del asunto.

—Entonces...¿Qué pasa con Tanya, prima de Jasper?—Pregunté, tratando de conseguir coherencia— Dios, te distraes demasiado rápido.

—Tú me distraes—Corrigió haciendo énfasis en la palabra— Yo estaba, normal, contándote sobre Tanya...

—¡Tú hiciste un drama!—Chillé interrumpiendo su monólogo.

—¡Tú comenzaste!

Era un mentiroso. Y un dramático de primera, apuesto que ya teníamos la atención de todos en nosotros.

—¡REINA DEL...!—Grité con todo lo que daban mis pulmones.

—...DRAMA!—Gritó al unísono Edward, con los ojos ardiendo y clavados en los míos.

Bufé luego de decir y escuchar lo que dijimos, y me crucé de brazos, sin hacer caso a lo que Reed nos gritaba.

—¡No puedo creer que me dijeras eso!—Reclamé apenas recuperé el aliento, sintiendo los pasos del profesor acercarse.

—Nos castigará—Advirtió Edward, haciendo caso omiso a mi reclamo y con una media sonrisa añadió:— ¿Y de quién es culpa ahora?

Mi boca automáticamente quiso replicar, pero me aturdió, cuán irreverente era. ¿No podía simplemente callarse?

—¡Tuya, por supuesto!—Chillé, apenas me recuperé de la conmoción.

— Corrección: Es tuya, nuevamente—Replicó Edward riéndose, aún cuando el profesor Reed lo tuvo cogido del brazo.

¡Tan insolente, y tan divertido!

Mi vena salvaje se apoderó de mí y corrí hacia él,ignorando que el profesor Reed estaba con él y estampé mi mano en su cabeza con firmeza, y así, marcando mi condena.

Reed con rapidez, muy impropia para su edad, tomó en el aire mi muñeca y lo acorraló con sus dedos.

—Correcto, Swan, usted también viene—Sentenció molesto, para deleite de muchos se dirigía a la salida del gimnasio.

¡No, no, no! Eso sólo podía significar...

—Dirección—Dijo Edward fingiendo pesadez. Rodé los ojos, ¿Dónde más nos podría llevar? ¿A dar un paseo? ¡No hay modo!

—_Whoah_—Suspiré, tratando de mantener el paso— Nunca lo hubiese adivinado, genio.

—Por lo menos yo n...—Contestó Edward, pero fue interrumpido, el profesor Reed paró su caminata y nos liberó de su agarre.

—¡Silencio los dos!—Alzó la voz, y luego se giró hacía mi, dando la espalda a Edward— ¡Swan! ¡Ya son dos veces que te vengo repit...

Dejé de escuchar y me dediqué a ver las caras que me hacía Edward.

—¡Siempre estás molestando a todos!—Dijo Reed, con el ceño fruncido y muy marcado.

Edward asintió totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Yo? ¿Molestando a todos?

Entrecerré los ojos en advertencia a Edward. Él me sonrió ampliamente y señaló su oído ''Escucha''

—...¿Crees que bromeo cuando digo que NUN-CA he conocido a alguien como tú, Swan?

—¿Alguien sexy y buena onda como yo?—Pregunté, automáticamente, sin poder evitarlo.

—¡JÁ, EN TUS SUEÑOS!—Resopló el entrometido de Edward.

—Tú no te metas, envidioso—Siseé, ahora sí apuntándolo.

—¡A ESTO ME REFIERO!—Gritó Reed con la cara roja, y amargada— ¡Esta es mi última advertencia! ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS, VÁNDALOS!...

Estoy segura que lo de vándalos, iba sólo para Edward Cullen, el muy desgraciado, tenía cara de ''Te lo dije''

—...Isabella Swan, si no me terminas anotando mínimo seis puntos para el próximo partido de básquet, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a mi clase.

¿Qué?

—P-Pero, Reed...¡Profesor Reed! ¡No, por favor—Sollocé, sin poder creerlo aún— somos como amigos! ¡No me haga esto! ¿Qué le parece tres puntos?

—Es mi última sentencia, son SEIS puntos, nada menos—Volvió a repetir, mirando a la clase entera— Tienes una semana para practicar, Swan.

—¡Es suicidio!—Chillé horrorizada. Las risas atronadoras de Edward competían con mis lamentos.

Sin tener motivos, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de frustración.

Sentía la cabeza latir por la presión, y en la garganta se me formó un nudo, ¡No podía conseguir ni tres puntos! Tendrían que ser dos anotaciones desde la línea imposible de anotar.

—¿Bella?—Tartamudeó Edward con sorpresa en la voz, levante automáticamente la cabeza para enfrentarme a sus ojos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver correr una lágrima por mi mejilla. Lo mínimo que esperaba era culpabilidad en su mirada, pero en su lugar, una breve sonrisa se hizo presente.

¡Detestable!

La parte de pelear en broma ya había pasado, esto iba en serio y él aún seguía sonriendo.

Di la vuelta y decidí salir con la poca dignidad que me restaba por la puerta hacia los baños, pasando por alto a todas las personas que se quedaron en el gimnasio a ver el espectáculo.

Una parte mía estaba esperando que Edward me tome del brazo y me detenga, y me diga algo como: ''Lamento ser un idiota''.

Pero siendo él, como es, prefirió gritar.

—...¡¿Estás en tus días?!

No. Puedo. Creerlo.

—¡SÍ, EDWARD! ¡ESTOY CON LA MENSTRUACIÓN! ¡JÓDETE!—Grité dándome la media vuelta, y lo apunté con el dedo— ¡CRETINO! ¡ERES UN CRETINO!

Lo miré directo los ojos cuando terminé y solo para confirmar que su sonrisa se había esfumado y en su lugar había una tensa línea.

E hizo lo impensable: Se encogió de hombros.

Y se dio media vuelta para hablar con Jacob Black...MI amigo.

¿En serio? ¿Ellos hablando? ¡Traidor! ¡Jacob Black traidor!

Necesitaba con urgencia golpear a alguien. O ver una película y llorar por horas.


End file.
